The long term objectives of the applicant are to characterize biochemically the disposition of neurotransmitters and related compounds in the nervous system and to explore their interactions with psychotropic drugs. We propose to continue studies of unique aspects of the disposition of certain amino acid transmitter candidates. We also will pursue further our investigations of the role of polyamines in central nervous function. We will study the disposition and interactions with drugs of homocarnosine. Studies characterizing by biochemical approaches the specific receptor for nerve growth factor will be extended.